Wrong Book 2
by Kataangxo
Summary: Aang and Katara know they are right for eachother, they always have and always will.chocolatecoveredbananacheese is awesome!You've been a great help!Chap. 5 is up!My story is better than summary I hope lol. Im finishing up the last chap.!
1. Together At Last

**Wrong Book 2**

--Chapter.1.--

"_Together At Last"_

Appa moaned while he wandered around the camp. "What is it boy? Is everything alri…Katara!!!" Toph frantically felt around the ground in search for the "lost" Waterbender. "Ya, thanks a lot Toph go ahead and WAKE ME UP PLEASE! It's not like I was in the middle of a good dream or anything. No, no I can't remember the dream anymore! Why, why meee!" Sokka pleaded for mercy, obviously Toph didn't give him any sympathy as usual. "Well Mister "dreamer boy" it seems as though your sister is missing. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran off for her love." "Oh would you give it up, I am not going to believe some little girl!" At the same time Sokka was exhaling, he screamed…" Oh my god! Where is she? We have to look for her! Why aren't you looking?!" Sokka realized what he had just said "Um, sorry I didn't mean…" "I get that I a lot from you, I'm used to it by now. As _I_ was saying, Katara probably ran off to look for Aang. We probably should go looking in the woods, maybe there is a village near by, and we can start there." "Fine since we always have to go with your way! Have you noticed if it's not my way it goes? Humph, I wonder why." "Oh ya Sokka, I wonder." Toph mocked Sokka, as usual she enjoys doing this because he never has a clue.

_Mean While_

Aang and Katara talked to each other the whole night, never fell asleep, once. At day break, both of them were very tired. Aang wanted to go take a nap. He made a big earth tent so incase it rained he would be safe.

Katara was still outside, she was getting really cold and a headache was forming. She walked over into the earth tent and saw Aang… motionless, and so peaceful. Katara once again blushed to herself, thinking of what a sweet boy he is. Katara lay down next to him, she cupped her body into his and slid her hand down his arm and gently clutched his hand. Aang smiled really big to himself because he hadn't quite fallen asleep.

Katara and Aang found themselves squinted from the broad sunlight, and raindrops kissing their cold rosy checks. Katara put her arm above her face so she could actually see what had just happened. She realized someone took down the earth tent, she glanced over at Aang and he was still in shock of what was happening so she knew it wasn't him. In the near distance she could make out a tall young man and a shorter girl standing next to him… It was Sokka and Toph. Katara gasped and shook Aang once she found out who it was…

Aang looked at Katara with a tender sleepy face, he saw she was sitting there, motionless, staring off into the distance. Aang followed the direction Katara's eyes were fixed on. His eyes widened… "What do you want? Are you going to tare us apart again?!" Aang took a deep breath and calmed down. He didn't want to run off like he did late that one day. Aang stood up and pulled up Katara with him. He let go of her hand and walked over to Sokka and Toph. He stood face to face with Sokka and said. "I am sorry I… took your sister away, I just love her so much and I have for so long." Sokka smiled and gave Aang a hug. "Aang I don't want to fight with you anymore, you are my little brother, I hurt you once and I won't do it again.

Aang balanced on one font and leaned over to see if Appa and Momo were following Toph and Sokka, and sure enough they were.

"Uh, Toph and I will, uh set things up, this looks like a safe place to stay for awhile until we figure out what to do." Sokka said breaking the silence. "Speak for yourself "bender-less" guy!" Toph firmly stood. Without further talk, Sokka took Toph by the arm and dragged her away.

Aang and Katara walked over to a rock and sat down.

"Aang…? As you know we don't live the safest life possible, so if we get separated just… just whistle. I'll come Aang; I'd die a thousand times to get to you. I love you…

Katara gently stroked his face and gingerly kissed him on the lips. Katara felt Aang's lips relax and he fell to the ground next to where they were sitting. An arrow fired into the back of Aang's neck. Katara knelt down and saw that the arrow that was fired bounce off his spinal cord by his neck and sent a shock through his spine and left him unconscious.

_Jet!_ That named echoed in Katara's head a few times before she came back to reality. "Jet, you monster!!" Katara looked down at Aang's face, pale, with his mouth opened in the center. She took a deep breath and yelled while quickly taking her water canteen out. She removed all the water and gathered it slowly in her red palm. Katara ran at full speed towards Jet and threw a sharp dagger shaped icicle at him. It slit a bare spot of his arm clean open, another brushed his chest. Jets' eyebrows raised and his eyes had a piercing look in them, he screamed so loud you would've thought someone flipped the volume up to maximum.

Katara's eyes watered and let a small piercing exhale for a breath. Katara quivered but finally got up to balance and ran over to Aang, she rest her head and continuously said "_No!_" to herself.

Katara whispered in his ear, "Stay with me, please, stay here… I love you." Her voice trailed off and stayed within Aang's heart.

They lay there still and Jet off in the distance, he bleed so much his eye site was getting blurry. He managed to get to his feet. Jet gently walked over to Katara, he took out his sword with his good arm and put it up to Katara's neck. She inhaled quickly and deeply, a sharp pain filled her lungs from the shock. "I demand you to stand and leave him Katara!" Jet turned her around swiftly and held her neck, suddenly Jet let go of her neck causing her to drop to her knees; Jet backed away falling over a rock and covering his face to protect himself. But from what?


	2. Your Voice Keeps Me Alive

**Wrong Book 2**

--Chapter.2.--

"_Your voice keeps me alive"_

Aang; it was Aang who had Jet fumbling over his own feet. Katara sighed greatly letting her stress for Aang's safety leave her body like a misty, waterfall; she was relieved to see he was back in action.

Katara witnessed Aang's near death situation when Azula struck him in the back with her deadly lightening bolt. Katara was so scared all her feelings for everyone else drained out of her in the form of tears. All she was thinking of was what would she do after his death… what could she do?

Aang rose in an air ball, his tattoos and eyes glowed, the light from the glow sparkled in Katara's eyes, she used to be scared when he did this but when she found out all this time he'd done if for her, all she could do was smile and cry and pray…pray for them, pray for him. It was when Katara blinked her next blink her smiling tears turned into deadly cry for help. It was Azula again and she came back fiercer, she came for one thing and that was the next time she ran into the Avatar, she would be the last person to see him breathe. When she fired her lightening bolt, Aang seemed to have contacted Avatar Roku, and since Roku had mastered all the elements he took in the bolt through his right arm and shoot it right back to her through his left. Azula quickly stuck out her two fingers, the bolt slowly went into her, a blanket of pain swept past her quickly… as she knew Avatar Roku was very strong and the bolt went through her like a bullet. She took it in closing her eyes and deeply breathed in. The lightening bolt grew inside her. Azula opened her eyes with range and yelled as she aimed her fire at Katara. Aang rapidly came down from the Avatar State, when he hit the floor, Roku left him. Aang groaned, he stood up strongly while in his fighting stance.

"I'm wide open Azula. You can finally kill me! Just… just down touch her!!" Aang yelled in her face, with no expression at all, as if he knew his death would come and he was ready to leave.

"That would just put up more of a struggle for the Fire Nation, they would have to track you down again, although I do want you dead. Aang… step back or I'll shoot." Without resistance Aang stepped back, the warm wind blew on his cheeks. Tears ran down his face, disappearing under his chin. Aang saw that Azula was about to let the bolt leave her rough hands. His as widened, as if in slow motion, he ran, pushing Katara out of the way. Everything was silent, everything was barley moving it seemed, until Azula broke out of her slow motion stage. With rage she shot Aang a smirk and fired blue flames at his ribs.

Katara looked up, they were all alone… as if they were there for years with no one to talk to but themselves.

"AANG!!!, why do you always have to be the idiot that saves me!! Why!" Katara was weeping to herself, she paused every once and a while to catch her breath. "You don't deserve this!"

Katara looked up and saw that the sunny blue sky was painted away by a new dark gray sky, rain fell from it, harder and harder every second she knelt there. The rain felt like ice and arrows slapping her back, minute after minute, hour after hour… the skys wouldn't stop crying, and neither would she.

Katara saw that Aang's side was bleeding, and his breaths got slower and slower; she peeled back his shirt so the material wouldn't touch his wound. She dug a hole in the soft ground next to her so the water would get caught in it. Once it was full she took of her dress leaving her in the cold rain just with her "bathing-suit", she dipped one end of her dress into the puddle and dabbed it on Aang's side. "Aang? Can you hear me?" Aang groaned and his eyes slightly opened. "Hey gorgeous!" Aang said with a raw voice. Katara took that sarcastically because she new she was a wreck, her cheeks were red, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her nose was pink probably from the cold.

Aang thought differently, he saw past all of her flaws and looked at her eyes. The eyes he saw that melted him away at first sight.


	3. It's Nice to See You Too!

--Chapter.3.--

"_It's Nice to See You Too!"_

A few weeks passed since that terrible misfortunate event. Katara often thought back to that time. She remembered how wonderful it was talking with Aang about there lives and how they couldn't live without each other right before it happened.

"Katara!! Dinners ready!!" Sokka screamed from the camp fire.

"Oh, so did you actually catch some food tonight or did Aang and Toph have to do all the dirty work?" Katara laughed to herself after Sokka gave her an excuse-me-I-always-catch-the-food sort of look. "Well Kah-tara, since when did you get all, hmm, SARCASTIC!"

"Chill out Sokka, I was just messin' with you!"

After a long awkward silence everyone burst out laughing; it was good to be safe again…

After dinner they all set up there sleeping areas.

"Night Sokka, Aang, Toph, Momo, and Appa!" Katara shouted from where she lay; every one repeated after she was through. After a few minutes of sleeping every ones breaths slowed down into an easy steady pace.

Gasp Aang awoke from his peaceful sleep to find himself staring in the eyes of Prince Zuko.

"Look who it is, the Avatar. What a… pleasant surprise, if you don't say _anything_ I won't hurt your friends. Do you accept?" Zuko whispered, trying not to wake the others. Zuko didn't have any back up so it wouldn't be a fair fight for him.

Aang nodded and placed his hands behind his back. As Zuko un-kindly pushed him along Aang looked back at his two friends, and his one and only love.

Since Prince Zuko "regained" most of his honor back, he got a new ship and guards. Two guards awaited Zuko at the ships' opening; Zuko pushed Aang into the guards at pushed passed them.

Aang looked back and whispered "_I'll be okay Katara."_

"TophSokka, wake up!" Katara noticed Aang was missing, she yelled for Sokka and Toph. She was so nervous she stuck their names together.

"Look! Footsteps in the ground, let's follow them, maybe they'll lead us to Aang." Toph said, still feeling the earth for any vibrations.

Katara heard to soldiers in the distance, without warning her brother and Toph, she knelt by the bushes. They were Fire Nation soldiers! Toph and Sokka heard them also and walked near Katara; the soldiers' backs were facing the three friends. Toph and Sokka followed Katara onto the ship; they hid in a large box until they knew it was safe to search for Aang. Katara knew Aang was on this ship, she could feel him.

Aang's arms were tied to a pole; each arm was tied to a different pole with metal chains.

"I am so tired, and hungry." Aang looked over at his tied up hands, they were shaking because he was so weak. Zuko burned Aang; he burned Aang's chest, and his cheeks. It was almost as if Aang's energy was bottled up inside of him, but when his skin opened up, it all poured out.

Aang looked up, he saw the metal door cave in, in the middle. His eyes widened, he knew it was Toph.

Toph crushed the door like a piece of paper and threw it behind her. Toph ran over to Aang, twisting the metal chains off of Aang's wrists.

"Thanks Toph! Hey, where are Sokka and Katara?" Aang weakly asked.

Toph looked at the ground before she answered. "Zuko took them, he burned both of them badly, Katara got enough strength to heal herself and then heal Sokka. A whole bunch of soldiers came out and fought them," Toph continued while still looking at the floor. "there was to many though, so I told them to run off with Appa and Momo. They should be by some lake a little ways away. Aang there is no time; we have to go, before "they" come. God I hate Zuko!" Toph chuckled, strengthening her grip in air, pretending she was crushing Zuko's head.

Katara and Sokka were resting by the lake. After a couple minutes they decided to set up a tent.

"Sokka, do you think they'll be okay?" Katara's eyes flickered as they always did at night time.

"I don't know sis…" Katara rested her head on Sokka shoulder, not sure what either of them would do if Toph and Aang didn't show up.

"WAKE UP!!" Someone's figure was standing in the tent's doorway.

"TOPH!" Katara and her brother synchronized as they ran and gave her a big hug. Toph sighed, kind of annoyed that she practically couldn't breathe because of her friends' deathly hug, but she was happy they were safe.

Katara quickly pulled away from the warm hug she just gave Toph, "Where is Aang!! Tell me where is he? Is he okay? Tell me now!!"

"Chill out lover girl, your husband is sitting on the rock by the lake.

Katara didn't care about Toph's sarcasm; all she cared about was Aang. The one she loved from the beginning.

As Katara approached the lake, she stopped, her heart pounded one hundred times faster than it ever had before. She looked over and saw a familiar boy standing by a dark grey rock. It was Aang! She slowly walked over to him. Katara couldn't contain herself any longer.

Katara took her slow, calm walked into a fast, happy sprint.

Aang turned his head when he heard someone running his way, and it was Katara. Before he had time to say anything Katara pushed her lips against his, and they fell into the water.

Aang pulled back, and opened his eyes to his dream. "It's nice to see you too!" Katara smiled and pushed her lips onto his once more.


	4. Remember

**Wrong Book 2**

--Chapter.4.--

"_Remember"_

"Katawa?" Sokka sniffed. "I feel yucky…"

Katara groaned; she already had a load of things to do for him, now she would have to take care of him.

"Toph!!! Can you come here for a sec?" Katara knew she would regret asking Toph to do something for her.

"Oh yes dear! ...Just kidding!...What is it!?" Toph "sweetly" asked.

"Uh, could you take care of Sokka, while me and Aang go out to the village and get some medicine?" Katara felt the answer, no, coming her way.

"What the heck, as long as he doesn't annoying the life out of me, sure." Toph plopped down on the ground and started fiercely itching her ear.

"Did I hear my name!?" A faint voice called from across the lake.

"Yeah Aang, come with me." Katara yelled back at Aang. Of course without _any_ hesitation, Aang smiled and ran across the water. Aang wasn't aware of his speed and ran straight into Katara; they fell right into a pile of dead leaves. "Ha-ha, sorry…" Aang said, with his innocent face. "God I hate that face Aang! I always forgive you after it because it's just so cute!" Katara gave him a kiss on the lips; Aang didn't know how to react, he didn't see it coming.

"Ha-ha!! That was a good one Aang! Ha-ha! Now get me my MEDICINE!" Sokka's mood changed quickly we he spoke.

"Okay, okay, we are leaving!" Katara quickly got her things together and tugged on Aang's hand letting him know that is was time to leave.

"I'm coming Katara!!" Aang ran to catch up to her.

Katara and Aang had been walking for quite a while now; neither one of them had said a word. They were thinking to them selves of who knows what. "So, um does Sokka know about us?" Aang asked when they were long gone from the lake side.

"Well he did see us make-out Aang, but I don't know if he knows how serious we are about each other…" You could tell both of them were kind of embarrassed about this topic, they never really talked about their love, they just…loved.

"You know Katara; you've put me through a lot of stress all this time, like since the day I met you." Aang said playfully.

"Oh, and how did I make my poor baby get all stwessed?" Katara was obviously being sarcastic while talking in a childish voice.

"I seriously liked you from the day I saw you and those eyes." _God that sounds corny_, Aang thought to himself.

All Katara could do was giggle, but from her point of view it was the sweetest thing (besides the other thousands of times he had said that to her) anyone's ever said to her.

Katara and Aang were in a gaze at each other. Since they were pre-occupied they didn't notice they were falling, which felt like one thousand miles to them.

They both fell with a bug thud, someone had earth bended them inside a dark cave.

"Ha-ha, um OUCH!" Katara yelled at the two men that had earth bended herself and Aang under ground. "Katara! Weren't those the Dai Li, which Princess Azula trained in Be Sing Se?"

"Oh my God Aang you're right! But what are we suppose to do in a dark cave? I can't see anything done here!" Katara was starting to get worried.

"Uh, we could kiss…"

"Aang!! Maybe later, but now… oh I get it, like when we were in the cave trying to get to Omashu, we got out by kissing!"

"Actually Katara we got out by letting our torch loose it's light, but I mean if you want to kiss, that's fine too!" Aang gave her that innocent smile she couldn't resist. "I really can't see but I think I just stepped on some sticks, maybe we can start a fire.

An hour passed; Katara and Aang just now figured out how to start the fire.

"Well that was fun!... hey, why don't I poor some water on it, then we can spend another hour of our lives trying to start it up again!" Katara obviously annoyed that it took them _that_ long to burn some wood.

"Okay Katara, I get it, wood _is_ the easiest thing to burn, but when you don't have much tools then its pretty much the hardest!"

Katara sat across from Aang, so the fire was between them.

"Katara, if you could take this back… would you? I mean meeting me...the Avatar, and having to run away from death around every corner?"

"Aang I love you, why would I take any of this back?" Katara was about to cry, she didn't want him to think she would ever betray him like that. "But, would you?" Katara was afraid of the answer.

"Well, yes… just kidding! Katara you are _my_ world, and I was born to protect it, be with it, and love it. I would never take it back… even if I wanted to; which don't worry I don't."

Katara's bottom lip was quivering, tears ran down her face, and died off when they hit the ground; leaving only a spot to be remembered by. She got up and walked over to Aang. Aang stood up when he saw that she needed comfort. They meet in the middle, next to the fire.

She jumped into him and stood still, in his arms. Aang raped his hands around her waist and rocked back and forth.

"I, I didn't know… I meant that much… to you." Katara could barley speak. She was having a melt down. "When I cry, I think of all the sad, bad and wonderful cry-worthy times I had, and… it all comes down on my shoulders."

"I am sorry Aang; you probably don't want to hear about this."

"And that's why I have to leave. In a couple years I have to leave you."

"But Aang, you just told me how much you loved me, remember… oh come on please remember!"

"I will remember you…" Aang said with no emotion in his voice.

Aang started to laugh.

"Ugh! I hate you Aang… I know why you laughing! You're laughing because you never loved me! You wanted to see how far this relationship… this FAKE relationship would go, well do you know what?! Real or not, it's over.

"Have you notice I do stupid things in caves with I'm her!" Aang said to himself out loud.

"Look Katara, I was laughing because you actually thought I would leave you… I might have to leave you though, but not as soon as you think. I may have to leave because of your safety, once I beet the Fire Lord, loyal Fire Nation soldiers might be after me. They've probably spent their whole lives training for that day. Now since I know how much you really mean to me, I couldn't live to see you in pain. But don't worry, that won't be soon!"

"Okay… fine it's not over… hurry kiss me before Toph and Sokka barge in on us… seriously, come on. I never get alone time with yo…" Katara was cut off by his kiss. "You talk too much!" Aang laughed a little knowing he stole that line from Sokka.

Katara let herself off of the kiss to take a breath.

She looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Be right back!"

"Oh ya Katara, I'll be right back too, I am going to go site seeing in this one room cave, I mean it's amazing!"

"Shut up Aang! Stop being so sarcastic!" Katara burst into a laugh; he had a point after all.

"I was actually going to go see if I could make a shower; Okay see that leek over there in the roof," Aang agreed and let her go on with her speech. "Well I was thinking that I could open it up more and the water would poor out faster!"

"Great idea Katara, but there is one problem, as I mentioned before, this is an amazing, one roomed cave."

"So… what is your point Aang?" Katara obviously hadn't caught his drift yet.

"How are you going to take a shower when I'm in the room, and how am I going to take a shower when your in the room?"

"So that's all you are worried about… Oh, wait, good point, umm. Let's just take off our clothes and wear out bathing-suits.

"If you insist Katara…" Aang started taking off his clothes. "Ha-ha, nice one Aang, you take everything so seriously.

"Ya… except our relationship. Since I joke about it all the time!" When they were done joking around they got to work, they had know idea how long they were going to be stuck…

Aang stepped back to see what they've accomplished. His eyes widened, his heart stopped. "Katara! Watch out!" By the time he was done yelling, it was to late. Katara must have worked on the roof too much because now, it was on her. The rocks tumbled onto her still body.

A/N: Hey I haven't put any notes on any of my chapters, so hey. I hope you liked all of this so far! I could stop here but if you want me to keep going just say so! And if you do want it to keep going tell me what you want to see in the chapters… I want _you_ to enjoy my story! I would like to thank chocolatecoveredbananacheese; you've been the greatest help of all! Ask questions!

P.S. Please don't make me stop here… I don't want Katara to die…


	5. Joy

**Wrong Book 2**

--Chapter.5.--

"_Joy"_

Aang stare at the motionless body; small drops of water land on the rocks that lay on her figure.

With earth bending, Aang uplifted the rocks from Katara's body; he threw them at the nearest wall with anger, he hated seeing her in pain. Once the rocks had settled and the dust calmed, he slowly walked over to his love. He knelt down to her level then took the back of his index finger and rubbed it against her beautiful face.

"I…I'm sorry." The young boy was acting like this was his entire fault, but really there was nothing to be blamed on him.

"If I would've been there, we would… we would be sitting by the fire; enjoy each others company… but I wasn't there when I was needed the most."

Aang looked at her chest, remembering she hadn't used all of the spirit water on him, back at the Earth Kingdom. He removed her necklace and prayed his spirits would be with him right now. "Please, please I need you." Aang stare straight up as if he were staring at some sort of God, pleading for its help.

His tattoos started glowing, as well as the bottle that carried the holy water.

Aang then opened the top of the bottle and it swirled in his hand, making the cave brighter the faster it spun.

He closed his eyes and prayed once more.

Aang put his hand on Katara's chest, the scratches on her face, and the deep gashes in her side disappeared. Her dark tones skin was clear of damage again. Aang propped her head up and smiled down at her.

"Let's get outta here." Aang told her softly.

"But, but, but how?" Katara looked around for the answer; she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I thought you would've guessed by now!... I can Earth bend… I know, I knew all along. It's just I never got to spend time with you, we always had to run; but in here I can just be with you." Aang continued, "But when you got hurt, I knew it was time to go." Aang gave her an innocent smile and pulled her up more.

Now they were sitting hand in hand; gazing in each others eyes.

"Great Aang, that's fantastic, but also that's very sweet of you, now come on before they find us!"

Katara and Aang walked over to a deserted corner of the cave, Aang listened making sure no one was near them. Once the coast was clear, he got into his stance, and pushed the wall away from its original point.

When the section of wall fell, the sun filled the room; it rushed in with great force. The beautiful trees they once walked through sway back and forth in a warm breeze.

"Look the village!" Katara ran ahead of Aang, her hair loops brushed across her face.

Aang threw his air ball in front of and sat on it; he caught up to Katara and said, "I'll race you there!"

"Oh, ya since that's fare Aang, come on everyone knows I'm unbeatable in races!" All Aang could do was smile; he reached towards her, signaling he wanted her to hop on.

Katara did just that; she put her arms around his waist and they were off.

The children arrived at a deserted shop.

"Hmm, that's weird the sign said medicine shop, but no one seems to be here right now!"

"Well, maybe it _is_ deserted, I mean look at this place, it's a mess."

The youths were standing looking about the room in ah; they saw all the amazing bottles and potions keep in the old room. When Katara and Aang weren't paying any attention to them selves, an old woman put her rough hands on their shoulders.

They both jumped and put their hands on their chests to help calm them down.

"Oh, you scared me… I'm sorry, my name is Katara, and this is my… this is Aang. Aang is the Avatar! There is hope for victory again"

"Oh my, what beautiful children you are. You must've come here for a good reason you know. Not many people come to visit me often…" The woman snapped out of her day dream and look at Katara in her eyes. "Anyways, how may I help you fine children?"

Cheerfully, the woman stood back and flashed her arm around the store, displaying her many ancient cures.

The woman has an earthy toned cloak on; there were many deep reds, luscious greens, and various browns.

"My apologizes, you can call me Joy. It is kind of an odd name, but people say it suites me perfectly." Joy's warm smile lit up her face like a thousands suns poured into the cozy room and shone upon only her.

"Well… Joy… um, my brother, Sokka, he is sick. I felt his forehead and it seemed warm… oh and he also seems to be drooling…" Katara got interrupted by Aang. She turned his way, wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait for her to finish.

"Oh well in the case Sokka must be fine… he usually is a hot head, and you can't say you've never seen him drool before!" Aang smiled at his own joke… surprised it came to him so quickly, but proud at the same time.

"As I was saying, he seems to be getting a cough, and…" Once again she was interrupted. This time she decided not to let it slide. "Look her Joy, I just want me brother to get better so maybe if I could, you know finish my sentence you could find us some medicine and then we'll be out of your hair!"

"Actually Katara, I was just about to hand you the medicine. When new people come into the area, their bodies aren't quite ready for the atmosphere and the creatures around. He should be fine after he eats boiled leaves! Here are the leaves and you are going to have to get the boiled part on your own!" Joy chuckled handing the two their leaves. She waved her hand, gesturing that it was alright to leave.

"Thank you so much Joy! We'll for sure come back to visit some time!" Katara's voice seemed to get smaller and smaller as she got further away from the shop.

After sneaking through the woods for a couple hours making sure there were no more Dai Li agents trying to capture the Avatar, they arrived back at the lake; Aang fell face first into the ground, moaning "I'm tired, G'night."

Katara let out a sigh and started to boil some water with the fire she made, since she's such an expert now. She then stuck one leaf into the water and it fizzed, making the stiff brown leaf soft, and limp.

"Here Sokka…" Katara walked over to him with the leaf fare from her face, the smell was ghastly.

Sokka whipped it from her grasp and started munching on it. "Mmm, this tasty! Awe, Katara did you make this own your own… you're like another mother to me." Sokka teased.

"Actually, I think you mean, Mother Nature." Sokka looked at her confused. With his facial expression, it was almost as if he was asking her to answer his question.

"Well Sokka, those are leaves… like the ones that grow on trees, except these leaves have been dead for awhile." Katara was hoping he would continue eating them, she wanted him better.

At first Sokka gave her a disgusted face. Then it turned to a happy smile. "Thanks sis… I appreciate it. I mean who cares right, these suckers taste good."

Katara put her hand against her mouth and let out a soft laugh.

**A/N: I know there is fake-ness in this chapter but bare with me people, this is FanFic, anything can happen… right! Thanks everyone, I've enjoyed reading your reviews! Oh and so all of you don't have to criticize me on the same thing… I babble… a lot! I know all of you have noticed that so ya. ) Thank you! **

**Also I'll slow down on the sarcasm.**

**One more thing, now I have a question! When does the new season of Avatar start!? I'm dieing with out it!**


End file.
